Svartalf Pantheon
The svartalf pantheon, also known as the Shadow Throne is the religion of the Svartalf race, and other creatures hailing from below. Many think of them as evil at a first glance, but what they see as evil is merely discipline, as very few of them are particularly evil. Cairreli The Last Creator, The First Svartalf Demigod Symbol: '''A scimitar with a greenish glow wreathed by holly and mandrake '''Home Plane: '''The Place Between Planes '''Alignment: '''CG '''Portfolio: '''Freedom, Rescue, Founding, Adventure, Banishment of Magic '''Worshipers: Svartalf Cleric Alignments: '''CG, CN, NG '''Domains: Community, Good, Luck, and Liberation Favored Weapon: '''Scimitar Though not necessarily a deity, Cairreli is often worshipped by Svartalf as one, and many claim to be granted great powers from the Tomb Tree in which she is buried, or in some stories, simply sleeping. She created the Svartalf through her own quadi-divine powers granted by her being of the Bae'Erai. Her worshippers seek to free those trapped by magic, poverty or wrongful punishment, many of the cults that worship her double as vigilantes. '''Obedience '''Followers of Cairreli must hold a scimitar to their chest and recite an oath to justice and freedom, doing so grants them a +1 luck bonus on all d20 rolls. '''Boon I - 'Emissary of Freedom (Sp) ' Expeditious Retreat 3/day, Freedom of Movement 2/day, or Freedom 1/day Boon II - Greenheart Aura (Ex) 'If wielding scimitars, or holding the one used in their ritual obedience, Cairreli blesses her followers with a piece of her power. All dispel effects directed to the follower or any ally of the follower within 10 feet that is not willingly recieved, do so at a -6 penalty. '''Boon III - Gilded Flesh (Ex) '''A follower of Cairreli is eventually gifted with a piece of her own complexion, Cairreli's flesh is said to have had tiny flakes of gold that shine in her skin like glitter, these flakes give the follower a great beauty, granting 1/2 of their Charisma bonus as a hesitation bonus to AC. Eridis Everstone ''Earth Keeper, Soul Trapper, Guardian of Secrets '''Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''a small stone of purest black, with a pale glow. '''Home Plane: '''The Elemental Plane of Earth '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Secrets, Holy Places, Sealing, Balance, Welfare '''Worshipers: Sorcerers, Wizards, Spies, Information Brokers Cleric Alignments: '''CN, TN, LN, NE, NG. '''Domains: Darkness, Magic, Trickery, Earth Favored Weapon: '''Magic Staff Eridis Everstone is the lord of secrets, magic, and all that is sacred to the svartalf, Though he resides on the edge of the plane of earth, he is not in fact an earth primal, he hides there in the hall of drawers where he keeps all the information of the world. he is not necessarily evil or good, but, feels that information, in and of itself, it sacred to all. '''Obedience '''Followers of Eridis Everstone must scribe some kind of secret every day onto a stone or piece of metal, and toss it into the ocean doing so increases the DC of their spells by +1. '''Boon I - 'Secret Knowledge (Sp) '''Know the Enemy 3/day, Forgetful Slumber 2/day, or Mind Blank 1/day '''Boon II - Deluge of Secrets (Su) '''Up to three times per day, a follower of Eridis Everstone may fill a subject's mind with thousands of secrets all at once. Doing so stuns the target for 1d4 rounds, while the target is stunned however, they may make knowledge checks, and do so with a +12 insight bonus, but after the stun duration ends, they lose this bonus and forget everything that they learned from the ability. This takes a toll on the subject however, and drains their intelligence by 1 for 24 hours. '''Boon III - Seal of the Forgotten Path (Su) '''Once per day, a follower of Eridis Everstone may cause a single creature to forget how to cast spells for 24 hours or until dispelled, for the duration, the creature is treated as having 75% arcane spell failure, but it applies to divine spells as well. Hezzohaban ''Red King, Instigator, Grand Tormentor, Lord of Nightmares Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A skeletal hand in a cage of spikes with the tails of rats hanging from its apex. '''Home Plane: '''The Material Plane; Depths of Shadow '''Alignment: '''CE '''Portfolio: '''Pain, Torment, Suffering, Murder, Blood '''Worshipers: Evil Svartalf, Murderers, Assassins, Necromancers Cleric Alignments: '''CE, CN '''Domains: War, Trickery, Madness, Chaos Favored Weapon: '''Unarmed Strike Hezzohaban is the very imbodiment of evil divinity, he is said to be a distant relative to Sebastien Sal'Torel, but there are doubts amongst Sebastien's worshippers. He revels in the pain and suffering of mortals and even his worshippers fear him for what he is capable of. '''Obedience '''Followers of Hezzohaban must injure themselves by cutting or carving the shape of a hand into their flesh each day. This cut can be over an existing one or on a new place on the followers body. Doing so grants them +3 to damage rolls. '''Boon I - Perpetual 'Pain (Sp) '''Cause Moderate Wounds 3/day, Cause Critical Wounds 2/day, or Harm 1/day '''Boon II - Suffering Strikes (Su) '''Up to three times per day, a follower of Hezzohaban may inbue their next attack with a cause serious wounds spell, this is a swift action. The caster level for the spell is equal to their own level. This does not exhaust any the followers own spells or spell-like abilities. '''Boon III - Pin Point Torment (Ex) '''Whenever someone is the subject of a full attack by the follower of Hezzohaban, they take a penalty on their next attack action equal to twice the lowest base attack bonus of the follower. Raven Balewind ''Stalker King, Lord of Wit, Master of the Hunt Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A rabbit trapped in a snare. '''Home Plane: '''The Canyon of Lost Bunnies '''Alignment: '''CN '''Portfolio: '''Trapping, Stealing, Outwitting ones opponent, Hunting, and Stealth '''Worshipers: Svartalf Rangers and Rogues, Illusionists. Cleric Alignments: '''CN, CE, CG '''Domains: Fur, Trap, Trickery, and Darkness Favored Weapon: '''Composite Longbow ' ''' Raven Balewind is believed by many to be a darker aspect of Sandso Sundershot, that was adopted and twisted by the Svartalf to fit their own culture. He, much like Sandso Sundershot, believes in hunting as a sport, but usually uses dirty tricks in place of skill. '''Obedience '''Followers of Raven Balewind must meditate on or create a concept or plan for some kind of clever ruse, trap or disruptive device in their mind each day and write it down. Doing so grants them a +10 competence bonus on the creation of that trap, and +5 on stealth checks. '''Boon I - Underhanded Huntsman' (Sp) Improve Trap 3/day, Hold Person 2/day, or Teleport Trap 1/day 'Boon II - Misleading Shot (Su) '''Up to three times per day, a follower of Raven Balewind can make his first attack in a full-ranged attack using the bonus of his second attack instead, to cause the target to become flat-footed for the remaining attacks. '''Boon III - Tainted Ammunition (Ex) '''As a swift action, a follower of Raven Balewind can choose to reduce his ranged damage by 1/2 for his attack that turn, if he does, he adds one of the following effects to his ranged attack: Confusion(1d4 rounds), Stun(1d2 rounds), Blindness(1d8 rounds) or Energy Drain (1d2-1 Levels With a possibility of 0); If he makes a full attack it is applied to each such attack. The DC is equal to 10 + 1/2 of the follower's HD + the follower's Dexterity modifier. The DC to save against these effects is reduced by 2 for each concurrent save against the same effect and remains reduced for 24 hours. only one effect can be applied per round. Tirdas Stormshadow ''Stormcaller, Fanged Wind, Master of Conquest '''Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A shield eblazened with a thunderbolt that rests behind two crossed scimitars. '''Home Plane: '''The Underterrace '''Alignment: '''LN '''Portfolio: '''War, Storms, Ambushes, Tactical Warfare '''Worshipers: Warriors, Mercenaries, Tacticians, Military Officials, Architects Cleric Alignments: '''LG, LN, LE '''Domains: War, Air, Law, Strength Favored Weapon: '''Scimitar Tirdas is a master of warfare and tactics, very few deities rival his own ability on the battlefield of the mind. He believes in having a plan for everything, and thus, his worshipers usually do. From anything to plans for battle, to plans for travel and trade. Though he is primarily associated with war, he is a master strategist in other aspects such as construction and city planning. He is strongly associated with the wind, and is said to strike like thunder on the battlefield. He is the only deity who has ever bested Sebastien Sal'Torel in a duel. '''Obedience '''Followers of Tirdas must make a daily plan of their schedule each day, it is, where possible, very strict and down to the minute. Doing so grants them a +2 competence bonus on all skill checks and attack rolls they make. '''Boon I - 'Windreader (Sp) ' True Strike 3/day, Haste 2/day, or Armaments of Blissful Winds 1/day '''Boon II - Favorful Winds (Su) '''Up to three times per day, a follower of Tirdas Stormshadow can take an immediate action to add their Base Attack Bonus to their AC as a parry bonus for an incoming full attack. While Two-Weapon Fighting they may either Double this bonus once, or use the for an additional incoming full attack, but it must be the attack that follows the first one that they attempted to parry. '''Boon III - Eternal Forecast (Ex) '''A follower of Tirdas Stormshadow is granted 1/2 of their dexterity bonus to their AC in addition to the original bonus granted by their dexterity modifier.